Fencer Gets Soul
Premise Fencer travels to New Orleans to become the next member of a soul-singing group called the Scat Cats and to prove His friends wrong, when They say His singing is off-key. Foofur tags along, and They encounter a excellent soul singing mouse. Plot In the Mansion, Foofur's nap is interrupted, by a record playing loud scat-singing as Fencer was singing and scatting to. Foofur turns off the record player, as Fencer continues to sing, He causes the Living Room TV to explode and the dishes from the kitchen to fall to the floor as Annabell and Hazel avoid. Foofur muffles Fencers mouth, and the cat berates Foofur for interrupting His practice to be the next member of the Scat Cats. After Hazel and Louis insult Fencer's singing, the Cat leaves the mansion to prove them wrong at the contest as Foofur chastises the others for driving Fencer away. Foofur asks Fencer where the contest is,, and it's New Orleans. at the Willowby Trainyard, Foofur is searching for Fencer, He hears Fencer's off-key singing inside one of the train cars, and goes inside. just as Foofur was about to convince Fencer to come back, the Train moves and goes to New Orleans. That Night, as The Two were asleep, Foofur hears an excellent voice, and compliments Fencer for finally finding the correct voice, but sees Fencer asleep, not singing a note, Then He sees that a mouse with a Violet bow-tie was singing. the Mouse introduces Himself as Duke, who is also hoping to be in the contest, Fencer wakes up and Due hides. Foofur tells the Mouse that Fencer's harmless. Fencer tthen informs that the Contest is for Cats only. Fencer then dares Duke to top His singing, which is making Duke wince, and the train cars shake up. Foofur muffles Fencer's mouth. Duke sings a few notes, it does earn Him the Jealousy of Fencer. Arriving at New Orleans, Foofur and Fencer sees a jazz club, but are denied entry by the bouncer Cat, when They didn't have any Doggie Yummies to pay a fee. Duke then gets the Two inside the club by entering through the exit, but just as They enjoy the entertainment, the Bouncer Cat sees the Three, and uses force to boot the Three Out. Fencer in a moment of rage, flicks Duke at a Cafe, which is scaring the customers. as the Waiter chases Duke, Foofur aids the mouse by pushing a food cart at the waiter. The Waiter tries to avoid the crashed cart, but slips on the puddle fo of food, causing Him to slip and crash with the cart. Duke thanks the two for the help, but Fencer then says that He has an audition to attend to. Foofur berates Fencer for causing Duke to be in harm's way as they go to the Le La-La Lounge where the Scat Cats are testing the candidates. just as a Light-Brown Cat is rejected. Fencer tries His luck, but is rejected for His horrible singing and thrown in the mud. Duke comes up next, but didn't get a chance to sing since the contest is for Cats Only, and is thrown in the mud. Duke then cries That He can't go home since His mom spent a month's worth of cheese just to get on the train. Fencer realizing that, then asks Foofur on how They can help Duke. Foofur then adds that He has a plan. Later, upon returning to the La La Lounge, Fencer comes inside wearing a sleeveless jacket vest with Foofur as His bodyguard. the Bouncer tells them that Dogs aren't allowed, but Fencer says it's alright. Foofur then introduces Fencer to the Audience under the surname of Sticks. and sings excellently, but actually, He's lip-syncing as Duke, inside one of the vest pockets is really singing. The Audience applauds as the Scat Cats leader tells Fencer that He's the new member of the group, but turns it down as He reveals that Duke was singing. just as the other cats were about to corner and eat up Duke, The Leader of the Scat Cats tell the other cats to back off, as Duke sings. He then becomes the newest member as Foofur and Fencer celebrate by singing along. Trivia * Rocki doesn't appear in this episode. * The Violet Cat playing the Kazoo is a parody of Scat Cat from the Aristocats. * The Siamese Cats and the Cat with Broad shoulders from "A Royal Pain" appear but in different colors. Gallery FencerSoul1.PNG|Fencer singing horribly FencerSoul2.PNG FencerSoul3.PNG|Foofur stops Fencer's singing FencerSoul4.PNG|Where You going, Fencer? FencerSoul5.PNG FencerSoul6.PNG|Fencer sees a mouse singing FencerSoul7.PNG|Can You top this? FencerSoul8.PNG|Even Duke is affected by Fencer's horrible singing FencerSoul9.PNG FencerSoul10.PNG|You coming or not? FencerSoul11.PNG|Uh-Oh... FencerSoul12.PNG|"It'll be a snap" FencerSoul13.PNG|Next! FencerSoul14.PNG|Fencer auditions... FencerSoul15.PNG|...But They hate it. FencerSoul16.PNG|Hold it, Cheese Breath. FencerSoul17.PNG|Cats Only! FencerSoul18.PNG|Foofur's got a plan FencerSoul19.PNG|Fencer lip syncs... FencerSoul20.PNG|...as Duke sings FencerSoul21.PNG|Applause for Fencer FencerSoul22.PNG|The Scat Cats applaud FencerSoul23.PNG|Fencer reveals the real singer FencerSoul24.PNG|A Mouse?! FencerSoul25.PNG|Duke cornered by cats... FencerSOul26.PNG|The Leader lets Duke sing FencerSoul27.PNG|Duke sings, which the Scats Cats enjoy FencerSoul28.PNG|Fencer high-fives Foofur Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Fencer Category:Episodes with full plots